


Imagine What, We Could've Done, Imagine What We Could've Been

by Kathendale



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: As William Schofield slides down to the base of that old tree, he closes his eyes and reflects on how Tom had changed his life. He reflects on all that was, and all that could have been.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 3





	Imagine What, We Could've Done, Imagine What We Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw 1917 recently, both Dean Chapman and George MacKay did a wonderful job in this film! Title comes from  
> Christian Burrows' song "Two Again."

posted to avoid deletion, story coming soon.


End file.
